I Aim to Misbehave
by gryffindorgal13
Summary: I'm innocent. I know that's what everyone says but I'm serious, I was framed and the purpose behind it was to protect this kid. Turns out he's my little brother. Now I have one job, protecting him as me and the rest of the 100 find a way to survive on Earth. Let's hope we don't all kill each other. (Eventual Bellamy x OC)


**Hello so I've been planning on writing a 100 fanfic and I wanted to rewatch the first season so I thought why not do both! Anyways it's been awhile since I've watched the show so if I got some terms wrong sorry but I hope you enjoy it.**

"Where are you going?" the young boy with fluffed up hair shouted behind me as he tried to catch up with my much longer legs, although I'm only about average height so that's not saying much. I turned my head to see that he looked completely freaked out.

 _God damn it,_ _does the look on my face say follow me I'm in need of company?_ I angrily thought although I did pause to have him catch up with me, he put forth the effort and got my attention.

"Where are you going?" he asked again, now trying to keep up my pace as we walked further into the woods.

"To clear my head from Lord of the Flies back there" I admitted looking up at the trees and enjoying the sunlight. We had just landed and only been back on earth for about an hour or so but my mind still couldn't comprehend all that had happened. At first once the excitement of discovering earth was in fact habitable it seemed that there would be a possibility of the 100 trying to cooperate into making a living situation out of where we were and then ego's started to clash. I try to keep to myself as much as I can because honestly when it comes to conflict with other parties I don't care unless it benefits me, but it was just to much. So like the female protagonists in most of the videos I watched as a child I got up and just walked away from the situation not really caring what anyone else thought and just taking a moment to enjoy the silence.

"Lord of the what?" the kid asked.  
"To be honest I never even read the book but I know all I need to know about it and that's the fact that when you put a bunch of young people together stupid decisions are made" I explained. Now the noise of crowd I left behind was barely even at the level of whispering. Wow when I dramatically storm out of places, turns out I have a quick speed.  
"Aren't you a young person too though? Wouldn't walking off into unknown territory be stupid as well?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes at the statement.

"Oh gee is that why you joined me?" I asked him.  
"No, I just didn't want to be alone" he admitted looking down at his feet and I felt a touch of sympathy for him, he was one of the younger ones that had landed with the ship.  
"So why me?" I asked him with a sigh. As soon as the ship had taken off, what felt like years ago but had truly been a couple hours, I had noticed this kid eyeing me the whole time like I was some role model that he had decided to idolize at that very moment. The kid stayed silent.  
"Come on it's not like I hadn't noticed you as my shadow for the past hour" I told him, more silence.

"She told me not to tell ever!" he almost whispered.  
"Who?"  
"My mom, she said that bad things would happen if I told anyone"

"Look kid-"

"My name's not kid" he snapped at me with a harsh look in his eyes.  
"What is it then?" I asked him.

"It's Rudy" The name seemed familiar to me.

"Ariel. Look,Rudy we are the farthest away from any sort of authority that you can get. Unless that Bellamy guy get's his way, but just say it" I encouraged him. He took a deep breath.

"I'm you're brother. Well half brother I guess but still your brother" he said. I had to resist the urge to laugh in his face at the comment.  
"That's not even possible, kid. You know the law. I think I would know if I had a little brother" I told him. We both looked at each other for a moment. The most similar thing between us was maybe our green eyes.  
"Well I am, so there" he stated stubbornly trying to look intimidating despite his shortness.  
"Well you're not, so there" I imitated him like the mature person I was.

"My mom is Lucy, you were her apprentice and she's your mom too" he stated. Suddenly that's when it all started making sense. How I had such a high up job on the Ark, how I ended up in prison, all of it now began to make so much more sense.

* * *

 _3 months before the arrival_

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was dirty on the top half corner like it always was, we didn't have the money at the moment to get a new one, but I could still see my reflection. My tad bit longer than shoulder length dark brown hair had a small waviness from the braids I had slept in the night before, which was intended, my pale skin seemed to even glow with the lights on, you can't really maintain a tan in space, and I was debating to put makeup on for my first day at my new job. I felt the need to impress as this was much higher up then helping maintain the Ark's records of Earth's and the ship's history. Today I would begin my apprenticeship under the head of textile on the ship, Lucy Baker. Lucy often visited the records center to see if she could incorporate Earth's old style into any of the clothes she was producing.

"I mean what's wrong with a bit variation in clothes here and there. Just because times are hard doesn't mean we all have to be dressed the same. I like making pretty things" she smiled as she blurted out once, breaking the silence of the records center. Then one day she had randomly offered me a job as her apprentice.  
"I want to see you go place's you're meant for so much more than this Ariel" she told me. Of course I said yes. This would mean that not only could I bring more home for my family but I could actually have a bit more of a purpose on the Ark.

"Don't be late I'd hate to see you lose your job on the first day. You look fine sweetie" my mom told me as she stuck her head in our small restroom.  
"How do I look, good, hot, meh?" I asked her twirling in my skirt I only wore on special occasions.

"Gorgeous" she exclaimed.  
"DAD!" I asked, I hated to admit it but sometimes I'm pretty sure my mom said things to make me feel good about myself, instead of the truth.  
"What your mother said!" He shouted back from the kitchen. I saw my mom roll her eyes at my comment.  
"Go" she laughed as she nudged me towards the front door. It slid open and my made my way up to the textile room. When I knocked on the door to have Lucy slide it open, since I technically didn't have access yet, I found her with tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away as I entered.  
"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. I didn't want to be nosy but I couldn't help it. She looked up at me as if she was noticing that I was in the room finally.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just it's just my son he got arrested. Rudy-. It wasn't his fault but they just took him away because he accidentally walked off with this toy he found at the market. He was going to return it but they said he stole it. So now he's, he's, he's. He's just a boy, he's my baby" she started to sob and I hugged her out of the need to comfort her. Her sobs stopped for a second and I felt her arms tighten around me. It was such a motherly type hug.  
"I'm sorry" I apologized.

 _One month before arrival_

Two months had gone by and I'm practically embarrassed now of what I wore on the first day. Not to say that working for Lucy had made me a snob but it had made me enjoy the finer things. I now had much better clothes in my wardrobe because of my job. It wasn't even just clothing though that we made for the citizens of the Ark, Lucy was now in fact starting to teach me how to make armored clothes for the guards as a fun little thing to know.

"I'll try to be home before dinner" I told my mom and dad as I left for the day. As I trekked up to Textiles I felt a strange weight in my backpack and wondered if my mom had given me something extra for a snack today.

Once the doors slid open I found three guards in the room and Lucy was hardly even looking at me.  
"What's going on?" I asked once I had stepped in. Without any explanation one of them snatched my bag away from me, he took a look inside and nodded to the other two.  
"Ariel Walker you're under arrest for the theft of several items owned by Ms Baker" the one who had my bag stated.  
"What that's insane I-" I lost my train of thought as I got a glance inside my bag and saw several items that I knew were Lucy's but I had hardly ever touched them before. I instantly turned around to make a run for it. There was no way the were going to take me, my 18th birthday was two months away and I was not at all ready to die. However, as soon as I turned around I discovered my escape route blocked by the other two guards. One of them grabbed my arm.  
"Don't touch me" I tried to rip my arm out of his grip but was unsuccessful. I wanted to run, run and hide for as long as I could. The other guard that was blocking my way took out a small needle that most likely had a sedative that would allow me to come quietly.  
"I didn't do it, she's framing me. I didn't do it stop please" I begged as a sharp pain went out through my neck. All of the sudden I felt warm inside and my ears seemed to stop working. The last thing I saw was Lucy mouthing to me

 _I'm sorry, I had to_

* * *

 _And the penny drops_ the phrase came to my mind. I took a second glance at the boy before me, my little brother. What does that say about me then. When Lucy choose me to be her apprentice I thought I actually had potential, but now I was just a favorite who she pulled a favor for. But then she had given me this job to protect Rudy, that's why I was arrested even though I hadn't done anything. He was my responsibility and I would have to keep him alive.

"We're in this together then" I said as I held my hand out to him.  
"Deal" he agreed with a smile as he grabbed my hand.


End file.
